


Crimson

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oxford, Pre-Source Blood, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola Tesla in Oxford, before everything changed.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of the Teslen Appreciation Week extravaganza has the prompt 'Autumn'. This is all I wrote (so if you wanna see my love letter to my favourite episode, find me over on Tumblr - I'm tinknevertalks there too). So, without much further ado, the drabble. Enjoy! :D

Oxford in October was wet. Their Indian summer was long gone, and the cold made Nikola ache.

“Oh! My apologies, sir.”

Someone had walked into him. Turning to berate them, the words died on his lips. A dress? Who wore a dress here? Let alone a crimson one!

Looking at her worried face, his dratted heart skipped a beat. Swallowing minutely, he shook his head. “No apologies necessary.” Sidestepping, he bowed. “Good day, miss.”

Watching her walk away, smiling politely, Nikola knew no-one ordinary wore a crimson dress to Oxford. He grinned. His stay here was going to get interesting.


End file.
